Point of Origin
by PaintingMornings
Summary: In a world where a few special humans known as Drifters have the special ability to visit universes in their sleep, Mindilsa Breeze, a young apprentice Drifter, travels to Ponyville with her mentor, Sylvia, to check if everything is in order. Unfortunately, Cheuaco is up to no good, and Mindilsa has to join forces with others to stop Cheuaco before he releases his wrath on Earth.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first Crossover Fanfic- MLP and KND.**

**That is all I will say.**

**-PaintSS**

Cheuaco, standing on the edge of a cliff in a dark valley, with a slight smile on his lips, watches as the sun peeks behind the tumbling rocks and landscape of the landscape behind. He chuckled softly, murmuring to himself.

"Soon... Soon... this will all be mine." He inhales, breathing in the soft scents of the damp morning rocks and dew.

"When I grab ahold of those elements and transport it to that dimension, I might as well take a look," he says aloud, thinking to himself. "I've never been to the KND universe before. Better to see it before I destroy it." He laughs briefly before clearing his throat.

Behind him, a figure coughs softly. Cheuaco turns and nods in approvement. He beckons a hand. "Do you have the Elements?" he asks, but he already knew the answer.

The figure smiles and opens a chest, revealing five gleaming golden necklaces, adorned with jewels of different shapes and colors, and a golden crown in the center, topped with a beautiful lavender star gem.

"I believe Ms. Sparkle would be most surprised with her carefully guarded Elements missing," the figure says, a small hint of fear trembling in his voice. "Do you think she will-"

"Of course not!" Cheuaco booms. "She would never suspect us. Even though she is extremely advanced in her studies, she is nowhere close to knowing who or what we are." The figure shrugs. "But what about Mindilsa Breeze? She-"

"Shut up!" Cheuaco roars, and the figure cowers in fear. "That blasted girl would never stand a chance- she may be smart, but never, in a hundred years, would she ever suspect anything." he huffs indignantly. "I bet she's only sleeping right now, in whatever dimension she's in right now."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rise and shine, my little pony," a voice pipes, rousing me awake. I groan and turn in my bed, burying my muzzle into the soft white cotton of my pillow and mutter a complaint, hoping to make her go away.

"Now, none of that," she chides, tapping me with a quick light hoof. "We've got a big big day ahead of us!"

I moan. "Nimbus! C'mon, can't I just sleep for one more minute?"

Nimbus shakes her head. "Cinnamon, it's time to get up." Fluffing her mane, she leans in, her mouth up to my ear. "Mindilsa Breeze, I know you're tired from the trip to Ponyville, but it is important that you stay alert at all times." she whispers, and I grunt.

"Why?"

She sighs. "Remember why we're here? Cheuaco is said to be planning something, and we need Drifters posted everywhere, even in Equestria. I know you miss your best friend, but she's posted in the Kids Next Door universe right now. You can't go over there now, but you can visit her when we're done. Okay?" she sits up, and pats me on the back, then leaves for the door.

I frown, but I get up. "Sure, sure..." I mutter, following her out into the streaming sunlight outside.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: You don't meet Mindilsa and Sylvia yet until the second part.**

**Plus, it's not just a KND and MLP crossover- another show is going to appear, but I won't tell you what.**

**...Yeah.**

**-PaintSS**

"Uh... Twilight? Can y'all tell me what we're doin' here again?" Applejack muses, shaking a muddy hoof as she, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight treks through the Everfree Forest. Twilight, her head buried in a book, mumbles to herself, constantly turning the pages. "No, no, NO!" Twilight groans, slamming the book, turning to grab another book before suddenly being interrupted by Applejack, who shoves her head in front of her face.

Applejack's face is a mix of concern and exasperation as she looks stubbornly at Twilight, who sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry, Applejack," she says, looking aimlessly towards the sky. "It's just that Princess Celestia is really counting on me for this, and I'm not really sure what to do..." she blinks, reaching for another book, and Applejack rolls her eyes.

"Gosh, Twilight," Applejack says, "You really need to take a break." She raises an eyebrow in question. "Now, sugarcube, I know this all is important to you an' all, but isn't it important that we know what's goin' on, too?"

Rainbow Dash nods, her body limp with boredom as her buzzing wings holds her up. "It doesn't make any sense! Why in Equestria would Celestia bring us to the Everfree Forest in the first place?" Beside her, Rarity cocks a head. "Does it have to do with the missing Elements of Harmony?"

"Why, yes, it does," Twilight replies, he voice grave. "Just this morning, the Princess sent me a letter, informing me on the location of the Elements." Twilight pauses for a moment, studying the trees before continuing. "It turns out, they're in the Everfree Forest- but Celestia also noted that when she had detected the Elements, there were also strong pulses of magic she didn't recognize."

Twilight pulls out a sheet from her saddlebag. "With the letter she sent me notes of the magic signatures and asked me to try and decipher it. Princess Celestia believes it may be a powerful spell of some sort, but I'm not entirely sure." She studies the paper before sighing and placing it back in her bag, turning her head towards the rest of the group.

"I just can't figure out what it means- I've never seen anything like it before. I couldn't find anything in my books, so I decided to come here and check it out myself." She smiles. "Anyways, it's important we ensure that the Elements are safe, and to find the pony who stole them in the first place."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Sector V Treehouse is brimming with energy; despite the recent departure of their former Sector Leader, Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1, the new leader, Abigail Lincoln, a.k.a. Numbuh 5, is (sort of) able to keep the other three members under control.

For Abigail, coping up with all of the changes was difficult enough, especially with her new promotion, but to her it seems as if there was something new thrown at her every single day.

A month ago, Numbuh 13 had crashed into their treehouse and wrecked everything, and it took a week out of Hoagie's project to fixing everything up.

A week ago, Wally had gotten into a not-so-little predicament with Numbuh 5,300, and it Just yesterday, Kuki had a fit over some lost orange Rainbow Monkey, and she threw all of the blame on Wally, who was known to have a certain grudge against them. It turned out it was hidden under a pile of her stuffed animals, but not before she caused some havoc.

It seemed as if being Sector V Supreme Leader couldn't get any more harder, but it always did with every single passing day.

Especially today.

No new urgencies were brought up then, and the whole entire team was exhausted from the past month's events, and they were hoping to find some peace and fun relaxing in their TV Room. As Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban compete for the trophy on their video game and Hoagie Gilligan working away on his radars and detectors, Abigail sighs in relief in her place in the couch as she watches her team relax.

Ah, one day of pure relaxation, she thinks as she pulls her hat over her eyes, settling in for a well-deserved nap.

"Hey! Numbuh 5!" Hoagie suddenly yells, calling her to rush over to his side. "Yeah, Number Two?" she says, yawning.

He points to a radar in front of him. "There's some odd energy readings in the northern corner of the treehouse," he says, the urgency thick in his voice.

Abigail shrugs. "Could just be a malfunction."

Hoagie shakes his head. "This treehouse doesn't lie. Hey, I made it myself, you know."

Abigail rolls her eyes. "So, what's so special about this energy reading anyways? It does happen a few times." she says nonchalantly, but Hoagie shakes his head. "No... It's different. There's something about it..." He scratches his head, then looks at Abigail. "I really think you should check it out."

Abigail sighs. "Okay." She turns towards Wally. "Numbuh 4!" Abigail barks. "You come with me. And you-" -she looks as Kuki- "- Numbuh 3, stay here with Number 2."

Kuki smiles. "Yes, Numbuh 5 ma'am sir!" Wally groans. "Do I have to? I was just about to beat her!"

"No you weren't!" Kuki protests. "I was going to beat you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Abigail sighs in exasperation. "Of course you have to go! Numbuh 5 said so." She grabs him by the wrist, and as he protests and struggles she drags him to Numbuh 2, who hands her a hand held radar and a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to Wally. "Here- it'll show you where it is." He gulps. "Stay safe, will ya?"

Hoagie's voice shakes, and Abigail raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so worried? It's just a little energy reading. Nothing to fuss about." He smiles sadly, shaking his head. "It's something more... I've never seen anything like it. I think there's something going on, something important I'm missing. That's why I really need you to check it out."

Abigail nods. "Well, sure, if you really want to, Hoagie," she says. She motions towards Numbuh 4, who stubbornly sits on the floor with his arms crossed, and begins to climb the stairs. Soon after, Wally changes his mind and quickly chases after her, waving his arms, screaming, "Hey! Hey! Wait for me!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So... that's it? Just grab the Elements, see what's going on, and go?" Rainbow asks. Twilight nods in reply. "Seems easy enough." Rainbow Dash says, grinning. Fluttershy cringes. "B-but are you s-sure it's safe?" Pinkie laughs. "Oh, Fluttershy," Pinkie says with a giggle, "You really need to lighten up." Smiling, she continues to hop, following closely behind Twilight as they venture deeper into the Everfree Forest.

For an hour, they went deeper and deeper into the forest, and the mangled branches and thick underbrush seemed to thicken and thicken with every single step. The noon sun soon disappears behind the canopy of branches and leaves, and left in the dark, Twilight shivers.

"With all honesty," Applejack says, "I really don't think this was a good idea."

"I'm with you there, Applejack," Rainbow agrees. "This place is starting to give me the creeps." She turns towards Twilight. "I think we should really go now-"

Twilight suddenly gasps, stopping them all in their tracks. "We're here," she whispers. They were in a clearing, a wide circle of grass surrounded by thick knotted trees. It didn't look like a place of any importance, and Rainbow Dash snorts. "Looks like nothing to me."

As she picks the grass on the ground, Twilight sits down and activates some spells, hoping to locate the Elements of Harmony. Rarity groaned. "Uhg, this grass is ruining my hooves," she whines, and looks up at Twilight. "Twilight, dear, will you hurry up?"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Twilight grumbles, deeply concentrating on her spell. Rarity huffs indignantly, trotting forwards with her head held high.

Pinkie Pie gleams, hopping like a kangaroo. "Hey, wait for me! Me too!" She skips towards Rarity, and Fluttershy whimpers in fear.

"Uh, uh, guys," she whispers, "I-I don't think you should go there- meep!" She squeals and hurries towards them.

Twilight suddenly gasps, shocked out of her spell. "No! Don't go there! That's where-"

The world is suddenly filled with a blinding white light, tearing at the strands of reality, and all that could be seen was the silhouettes of Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy slowly dissolving.

"NO!" Twilight shrieks, trying in vain to reach her friends. "No..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Abigail quickly checks her handheld radar, grunting before slipping it back in her pocket. She turns towards Wally, positioned ready behind her, and beckons him to come with a wave of a hand. "C'mon, Numbuh 4! We don't have all day." Without looking back to check if he was behind her, she runs to the door, quickly stationing herself beside it. Wally quickly joins her, his face dripping with sweat.

"Uh... Numbuh 5?" He pants, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "Are you sure this is the place?" Before she had a chance to answer Hoagie interrupts her though his head set.

"Positive, Numbuh 4!" he says. "I've got it all under control. Besides, I can monitor you and Number Five through the Treehouse's security cameras."

In the background, Wally could hear Kuki cheering for him. "Yoohoo, Numbuh 4!" she says cheerfully in her happy-go-lucky voice. "Hope you come back soon!" He blushes, scratching his head.

"He he, um, thanks Kuki," he stammers, smiling awkwardly. Suddenly Abigail hits him with her hat, snapping him back to reality. "You can moon over your girlfriend later, lovebird," she teased. " We've got a job ahead of us."

She's not my girlfriend!" Wally protests, but Abigail quickly shushes him. "Later," she whispers, and puts a hand on her head set.

"Numbuh 2, it everything clear?"

"Affirmative, Numbuh 5!"

"Roger, Numbuh 2." Abigail turns towards Wally. "Let's move."

She grabs the doorknob, and with a held breath, slowly creaks the door open. Behind her, Wally crouches in a stance, a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. loaded and ready. Abigail's eyes quickly sweeps the room, looking for any signs of danger, then sighs in relief.

"Well, everything looks fine to me," she says, dropping her hand to her side. Wally sticks his head in the door, cautiously stepping inside before joining her. "Oh, well," he says, shrugging. "Let's just go-"

"No!" Abigail hisses, clenching his arm. "I see somethin' over there..." She points to an abandoned desk, but instead of standing empty like it usually did it was littered with something that gleamed in the light.

Wally stares at it, befuddled. "What is that?" Abigail takes a few tentative steps towards it. "I don't know, but according to this radar, it's what's causing the energy pulses."

Wally steps back in alarm, realizing what she was doing. "Um, Numbuh 5, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Relax, Number Four. It's perfectly safe." She pauses. "I think." Shrugging, she continues to head towards it, captivated by its gleam.

"Numbuh 5! Don't touch that!" Hoagie shrieks, watching the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes. Everything clicked from one look at the gleaming object, and he knew he had to warn her. "It's dangerous! You don't know what you're doing-"

The room is suddenly filled with a brilliant, blinding white light, and Hoagie gasps in horror.

"Whoah!" Wally exclaims. "What's going on?!"

"Ooh!" Kuki giggles, clapping her hands. "Pretty lights!"

Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5!" Hoagie screams. "You've got to get out of there!"

"Can't-" Abigail gasps. "Have to-"

The light slowly envelopes Wally and Abigail, and their silhouettes seem to dissolve in the light. "No!" Hoagie sinks to his knees, watching in horror as two of his best friends fade away. "No..."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, Mindilsa, and Sylvia.**

* * *

The silhouettes disappear, and as quickly as it came, the light winks off.

Twilight scrambles to her hooves, desperately searching for her friends. Behind her, Applejack groans, slowly getting up, and nearby Rainbow Dash hangs limp on a branch before gasping and zipping her way toward Twilight.

"Twilight? What happened?" Rainbow Dash asks before pausing and studying Twilight, who looks blankly ahead, her mouth gaping. "What are you looking at? There's nothing-" Rainbow Dash suddenly gasps.

In the place where Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had disappeared, were two small figures. They seemed to be alive, but Rainbow Dash couldn't tell what- who- they were. They looked nothing like ponies, and they didn't look like any creature she's seen. Behind them, Applejack's eyes widens in surprise. " What in tarnation..."

Abigail groans, rubbing her head in confusion as she saw the group of ponies staring at her. "Number Five must be dreaming..." She carefully nudges Wally, who lies unconsciously on the ground beside her. "Number Four?" she says, shaking him awake. Wally moans, slowly getting up.

"What was that for?" he mumbles. "I was- hey!" He opens his eyes in shock. "Where's the Treehouse?" He shoots to his feet, whipping his head around. "Where the crud are we?!"

Twilight looks coldly at Abigail and Wally, the gears in her head cranking. _Where are Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity? And who in Equestria are these... things? Did _they_ steal the Elements of Harmony?_

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash rushes in front of Wally, her nose inches away from his. "What did you do to our friends?!" she demands, her breath hot on his face.

Abigail backs away. "What are you talking about? We never did anything-"

"I didn't do anything to you girly pony friends!" Wally screeches, shocking Rainbow Dash.

"Who are you accusing of being girly, stupid?!" she shoots back.

"How dare you call me stupid, girly! You have all of _your _cruddy girly rainbow hair!"

"CRUDDY?! My mane is not cruddy! And I am not _girly_!"

"Then why on earth-" Suddenly Wally is knocked by the head with Abigail's red hat, and he falls over onto his stomach.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Wally protests, but Abigail ignores him, instead facing the ponies in front of them.

"Look, Numbuh 5 doesn't want any trouble. Well, maybe Numbuh 4 does," she says, sneaking a glance at Wally, who sticks his tongue at her, "But we mean no harm. So, if you let us, we'll just be on our way, and you three can go and find your little pony friends! Now, doesn't that sound nice?"

Wally grunts from behind her, obviously unsatisfied, but for the most part he stays silent as Abigail watches the ponies, awaiting their answers.

Unfortunately (but not surprisingly) the ponies were still wary, staring at the two KND agents as if they would somehow suddenly sprout horns and fangs and viciously attack them, despite the cool but somewhat wary aura Abigail gave off.

Twilight narrows her eyes. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

Abigail gives them a puzzled look, but answered anyways. "Well, I'm Numbuh 5, Supreme Leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, but my real name is Abigail Lincoln." She gestures to Wally, who huffs, crossing his arms, staring at the ponies from underneath his long, blonde bangs.

"This is Numbuh 4, the Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V, and his real name is Wallabee Beetles. But-" she glances at Wally, who had just glared at her at the mention of his full name- "he prefers to be called by his codename or just Wally."

"And," she adds, rubbing her arm, "we're, um... humans." She glances at Wally, who stare back at her blankly and shrugs before turning back to the ponies.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Humans? Neva' heard of those."

Wally scoffs. "And Ah've never heard of takin' rainbow ponies, either."

Rainbow Dash was about to shoot back with a smart remark when suddenly Twilight puts a hoof on her chest, her horn glowing.

"Wait- I sense something." Twilight glances at Abigail and Wally, who look at her with puzzled expressions. She studies them for a moment, then, using her magic, she pulls something from behind their backs that made everyone gasp.

Levitating in Twilight's purple magic were the Elements- the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

I trot through the marketplace of Ponyville, making a quick stop at Sugarcube Corner for my daily purchase of the Cakes' and Pinkie's delicious Red Velvet cupcakes, just before I arrive at my day job in the Jewelry Store. I walk through the open door, closing my eyes while humming a tune.

"Hey Pinkie!" I say. Normally I'd be greeted with a typical bouncy "Hello!" from Pinkie Pie, but I all I heard was silence. "Pinkie?" I ask, opening my eyes. "Where are you?" I sneak a peek around the corner and see Mr. Carrot Cake and Ms. CupCake walking by, burdened by their two children, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Mr. and Ms. Cake!" I call, waving a hoof. They turn their heads, and smile as they see me. "Oh, hello there, Cinnamon," says, chuckling. "You want me to get that Red Velvet for you, eh?" He looks at Ms. Cake, who nods and hurries to the kitchen.

"Thanks," I say, rummaging through my saddlebag. I levitate a few coins and toss them at him. "Here's your bits." He gathers the coins with one hoof and hands me the cupcake with the other, and I gladly accept, digging in as soon as I got it. Mr. Cake nods and leaves to take care of the infants, who begin to squabble with each other.

Mmm, delicious," I say dreamily, swallowing my first bite. "Wow, that hit the spot..."

As I took my second chow, I look at , who smiles at me with satisfaction. "Hey, um, Ms. Cake?" I say through my full mouth, red crumbs spitting everywhere.

"Yes dear? Wait- swallow that first. Don't want to talk with your mouth full."

I gulp it down. "Have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

She shrugs, wiping down her countertop. "No, I haven't seen her... Now that I think about it, I actually haven't seen her all day. I think she went with Twilight and her other friends, searching for something or the other. They haven't come back yet."

My heart skips a beat, and I almost drop my cupcake. _That's not a good sign._ "Uh... what were they looking for?"

"I believe it was the Elements of Harmony." She thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yes, it was the Elements. You know, it was stolen a week ago from Twilight's library, and we were all so worried. It was quite relieving when-"

"Um, sorry, I... I have something important to do," I say hurriedly, dashing out of the shop, leaving in the dust, bewildered.

* * *

Abigail's eyes widens in surprise, and she takes a step back in alarm.

"Whoa! When where those there?" she glances upward, and sees Twilight and Rainbow shooting mental darts at her with their eyes, eyes wild with fury, while behind them Applejack was furring her 'brow, obviously confused and worried.

Beside her, Wally had miraculously understood the situation and was gasping.

"Did you take these?!" Twilight hisses, and Wally shakes his head vigorously.

"No, we didn't!"

Rainbow growls. "Then why did you have the Elements?"

"I- I don't know! I've never seen these before in my life!"

Twilight's face grew dark. "I don't believe you." She turns towards Rainbow. "Take them."

* * *

_So that's probably why I felt that tremor earlier this morning, _I think, running towards town square. _Cheuaco must be up to something... I need to talk to Nimbus about this._

I slow down to a light jog, then to a steady walk. I let out a huff of air, breathing deeply as I inhale the different scents and aromas in the atmosphere. I head towards the Ponyville fountain, searching for the white and blue pegasus. Soon I spot her in the midst of the crowd andI make my way over to Nimbus, who is having a lively conversation with Roseluck. She glances atme and nods a greeting, turning toward Rose to say goodbye before walking towards me.

"Hey, Mindilsa," she says with a smile, calling me by my real name. "Sylvia," I greet back with a curt nod. She rolls her eyes. "Can you please stop with all of that? You're making me feel old," she teases, and I blush. "Sorry."

She looks at me, cocking her head. "So, what's up?" she says, and I could tell she didn't sense my urgency; her tone was laid back and cheerful, and I gulp.

"Do you remember that... feeling we felt this morning?"

She frowns. "Yes." Her voice takes on a darker tone, and she lowers her voice. "Like I told you, maybe it was just, um... Mindi, I really don't want to talk about it right now-"

I shake my head. "It's important- I think that was from something major going on between realities."

Why do you think that?"

"Well, don't you remember how the three of us felt a little tickle of some sort whenever Cheuaco messed with the different dimensions?"

"Yes..." she says, nodding thoughtfully. "So?"

"I believe that maybe what we felt was an even bigger 'tickle', like maybe Cheuaco did something even bigger than a little mess up."

Sylvia nods guiltily. "That's what I've been thinking, too." She turns towards me. "But what makes you positively sure?" she asks. "It could just be a coincidence, you know."

"No it isn't. Okay, you know how I get a red velvet cupcake from Sugarcube Corner every day, right?"

She snorts. "Of course I do." She studies me, murmuring, "And I still wonder how you aren't fat..."

"Hey!" I exclaim. "That's not-"

"You were saying?" she prods.

"Huh? Oh! So, when I was there, Pinkie Pie wasn't, which is pretty odd, considering how she's there every morning. I asked the Cakes about it, and they said that she was on some search party with Twilight and the rest of the gang, looking for the Elements-"

"WHAT?!" she hollers in alarm, grabbing and locking me by the shoulders. "You never told me the Elements were missing! This is bad..." She releases me, grinding her hooves together nervously as I rub my shoulders. "Oh, this is not good, not good at all..." She looks desperately at me. "But what would Cheuaco want to do with the Elements of Harmony?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Maybe-"

There is a deep, long noise and the crowd began to part; ahead, we see an lavender earth pony running ahead. "Meeting!" She calls urgently. "The mayor is calling an immediate meeting at Town Hall!" The mass of ponies gasp and follow, murmurs and excited whisperers rising from the group as they head towards Town Square.

I look at Sylvia, and we share a look of fear. "Well, I guess we're going to find out," I say miserably as we follow the rest of the herd.

* * *

Hoagie clutches the monitor, shaking it back and forth, calling out his friends' names, but he knew it was no use. Behind him, Kuki gasps and puts her sleeve-covered hands to her mouth.

"Wh-what happened?" she whispers, her cheerfulness evaporated. "Where's Numbuh 4 and 5?"

Hoagie shrugs droopily. "I don't know, Kuki..."

He suddenly sits straight out of his chair and takes out a M.U.S.K.E.T., tossing another to Kuki. "But we're going to find out."

Kuki blinks, then smiles. "Okay, Numbuh 2- Let's do it!"

He nods. "Let's move. We've got some teammates to save."

* * *

As we walk, the crowd begins to grow as more and more ponies learn of this special meeting, and the gossip grows along with it. A sense of stirred awe begins to rapidly increase as the mass begins to grow quite excited; on the contrary, Nimbus and I begin to twitch with agitation, sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"This is horrible!" Nimbus writhes, speaking in a hurried voice. "The last thing we want is the interaction between dimensions! We just can't let these ponies know about our secrets!"

During the walk, we were discussing what may have happened to the Elements; we decided that Cheuaco probably swapped something, or someone, between Equestria and another dimension, but we had no clue onto which one he switched with and what.

"Um... Nimbus? I-" I begin, but she ignores me. "I bet he's brought something like.. maybe a camera... or even an animal! This meeting is probably because some _crazy_ pony found it and has no idea what in Equestria it is!"

"Sylvia?"

"If that happens, then they'll... I don't have a clue!" She hits her face with her hoof. "Why does Cheuaco have to make my life so hard?! If he messes with me again, I'll... I'll-"

"Sylvia!"

She turns towards me, startled. "Hm?"

I frown at her. "You have to calm down, Sylvia," I say, my voice lowered. "I know it's a big deal and everything, but see, I'm keeping my cool- HEY! WHAT IN EQUESTRIA-" I screech before Sylvia slaps a hoof over my mouth.

She gives me a hard look, a bit annoyed by my hypocrisy. "Remember? _Keeping your cool_?" she tells me, and I blush guiltily.

She sighs and releases me. "What is it?"

My fear washes over me again, and with a shaky hoof I point. She turns, then suddenly constrains a gasp of surprise. "Yeah..." I say. "...that."

We already knew that Cheuaco had somehow used the Elements to swap something between two dimensions, but never in a thousand years would we have suspected two kids from a different world huddled together in a cage.

"Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5?" Sylvia says in disbelief.

* * *

"So, Numbuh 2, where are we going again?" Kuki says loudly, walking close behind Hoagie. Hoagie shushes her with a finger to his lips, and continues walking silently.

"Oh." She lowers her voice to a whisper, and tries again. "Where are we going? Why are we going to the room Number Four and Number Five disappeared? Isn't it dangerous?"

Hoagie sighs. "It's no danger now, Numbuh 3; all of those energy pulses are long gone now. I just need to take a look..." he hands a detector to Kuki. "Here, turn it on and tell me if you find anything important."

"Okay!" She flips on the switch and fiddles with the machine, sticking out her tongue in concentration. Hoagie rolls his eyes, but Kuki waves a hand at him. "Not now, Number Two- I'm trying to do something... Oh, cool! Wait, is this thing broken or something?"

"No- it's perfectly fine."

Kuki scratches her head. "Then why does it say we're not the only ones here?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, yeah, it says right here that there are three more-"

"Give me that!" Hoagie snaps, snatching the device out of her hands. "Hey!" Kuki protests, but Hoagie ignores her. "Hm, that's odd," he says. "You're right- there _are _others here." Hoagie shrugs. "Maybe it's just broken."

"Um, I don't think so..."

"Why not?" he asks impatiently.

He turns around, and gasps. "What the-" he exclaims, but Kuki's cry of delight cuts him off.

"Ponies! Yay!"

* * *

"Why on Earth are they here?" Sylvia explodes for the second time that day.

"Shush," I tell her. "Don't attract too much attention." I point with my chin. "Look."

Beside them, we see Twilight and Rainbow Dash, their faces hard and cold. Applejack looks a bit nervous, rubbing her legs with her hoof every so often.

"They must've been the ones who found them," Sylvia hisses in my ear.

"No surprise," I grumble under my breath. "I would've been surprised if they _didn't_ find them, with a mouth like that Wallabee Beatles'. If it weren't for his big mouth, we probably might have found the two of them before they did and saved ourselves from this mess..."

Sylvia shrugs. "Then we'll have to make up the most of what we have."

I sigh. "Whatever you say, boss..."

Sylvia shoots a glance at me, and I quickly snap my mouth shut, but one silent question still lingered in the air.

What _did _Cheuaco want from this? It didn't make any sense.  
Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

Rarity groans under the weight of two bodies. "Where... where am I?"

She cracks open her eyelids, but quickly shuts them again when she saw the dizziness of swirling colors behind them.

_Where's Twilight? The last thing I remember is this flash of light..._

The memories immediately flood back, and then she struggles to open her eyes in a panic when suddenly a voice interrupts her train of thought.

"Ponies! Yay!" A loud and cheeky voice squeaks, somewhat like Pinkie Pie's, but with an accent Rarity couldn't recognize.

"Kuki! What did you do?!" A male voice this time, but with no accent and a bit awkward sounding.

"What did_ I _do? I didn't do anything!" The female voice is speaking again, and her voice is thick with annoyance.

"Then why are these _ponies_ here?!" The male is talking as if he's never met a pony in his life. "Wait! Hm... it seems as if they're awake... Kuki, can you hand that to me?"

"Okay!"

Rarity manages to open her eyes with a heaving breath, then gasps in astonishment at what she sees and quickly snaps them shut.

_ Where... where am I? Is this a dream? This cannot be happening to me!_

Hearing an odd hiss of air, she slowly loses consciousness, two last and final thoughts in her mind as she felt herself slipping away.

_Pinkie Pie... Fluttershy..._

* * *

Hoagie had never been so confused yet astonished in his life; here, in front of his very eyes, were three equestrian-like creatures, but they weren't the natural shades of browns, whites, and blacks; instead, they were an explosion of color, bright pink and canary yellow and crystal white and royal blue. They also were quite small; from the looks of it, if they stood, they would only reach to his shoulders.

There were three of them, from where he could see- on the bottom is a snow white, dainty little creature, her royal blue mane curled in a sweeping motion. Under her mane, he sees a unicorn horn. Hoagie is surprised to see three jewels on her rump; he didn't know what it meant, but he didn't _want_ to know what it meant, either.

He looks at the other two. One is completely pink, but her mane is a slightly darker shade that seemed puffed like a balloon. On her own flank was three balloons; one is yellow and placed in the middle, while the other two are blue. For some odd reason, he felt as if this 'pony', as he was now calling it, would go along well with Kuki.

On top of the pile is another pony, but with wings instead. It had a pink mane like the one under it, but it was more of a soft, rosy pink. It's coat was a yellow that reminded Hoagie of sunshine, and on her flank was three pink butterflies.

Containing his curiosity, he turns to Kuki.

"Kuki, what did you do?!" he asks stiffly.

She frowns. "What did_ I _do?" She asks irritability. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are these ponies here?!" He turns to the pile, and widens his eyes when he sees one starting to stir. He reaches a hand towards Kuki, saying, "Wait! Hm... seems as if they're awake... Kuki, can you hand that to me?" he motions towards his desk, where a remote control was sitting.

"Okay!" Kuki says, her old charm back. She hands him the device, and Hoagie pulls out two masks. Giving her one, he slips his own on. Glancing at Kuki to make sure she had her own on, he turns back to the control, flipping on the switch.

There's a hissing in the room, and Hoagie and Kuki watches as the pony who was waking up start to fall back into unconsciousness, becoming still one again.

Sighing in slight relief, he switches of the remote, waiting as the sleeping gas slowly disperses before taking off his mask, motioning towards Kuki to do the same.

As they study the ponies in front of their eyes, still unbelieving, Kuki turns to Hoagie, an eyebrow raised.

"Numbuh 2, do you know what's goin' on here? 'Cuz I think I'm going crazy! It's almost like meeting the real Rainbow Monkeys for the first time, but it's totally different!" Kuki waves her arms around for emphasis.

Usually, Hoagie would be annoyed by her usual antiques, but instead he nods grimly, his face holding a slight frown.

"Actually, Kuki, you're right- there is something different." His mood darkens slightly, and he narrows his eyes. "And I think I know why."


End file.
